Confused comfort
by IttyBittyKittyCuddle
Summary: Pai wants romance with Kisshu. Kisshu wants something more physical. What will happen on their confined spceship? Yaoi, Kisshu-Pai, rated for later content
1. Chapter 1

Kisshu turned over on the floor of his room, drawing his knees up to his chest. It had been a week since he and his companions had left Earth behind. All three aliens had a hard time coping with the loss of their crushes, but Kisshu had it the hardest. He wouldn't have the satisfaction of imagining a certain pink-haired girl missing him. Although he could still remember her crying when she thought he was dead, the sight of her happy face came soon after. The thought of Ichigo being so happy with anyone other than him tore up Kisshu. Even worse, however, was knowing that he would never have a chance as her love.

Kisshu's stomach rumbled, but he ignored it. He hadn't eaten for so long that guts ached. Still, the thought of eating made him extremely nauscious. Just yesterday, when he'd tried to force himself to eat, he'd barely made it to the bathroom in time. It probably wouldn't matter anyways; in the end, no one would care, not even him. Pai and Taruto were too occupied with their own pain to notice him. It was odd, because the three of them had almost been like brothers at one point.

There was no sound to warn of him of someone approaching. Kisshu jumped as his door was opened. It was Taruto, blinking in confusion, "Kisshu, why're you sleeping on the floor?"

"I must've fallen out of bed," he lied, not wanting to acknowledge his pathetic predicament. Taruto just blinked again, then left, absently playing with his click-clack weapon. Kisshu layed his head back down, listening to the receding noise. His large ears soon registered another noise; the tapping of Pai at his computer.

This was new. Well, not NEW, but it hadn't been heard in the past week. Kisshu wondered at this, as they couldn't possibly be near their home planet. The green haired alien got up, floating out of his room silently to the computer room. Pai didn't notice him, but continued typing away. All Kisshu saw was a long stream of code, but suddenly on the screen there appeared five windows. For a moment they were black, but a few more seconds of typing and one of them showed static, then a picture of the Mew Mew Lettuce. It made sense now; Pai had left some of their parasite aliens back on Earth for survelliance. He was taking a peek at his own crush back on Earth. She was sleeping, which meant it must be nighttime.

After a few minutes Pai typed up something more, and the other screens showed static. Kisshu searched hungrily for the one that would show Ichigo in her pajamas, forgetting his pain for a moment. It wouldn't last, however, as the screen showed Ichigo fully awake, studying with Aoyama. He let out a sharp cry of pain and fell to the floor. Through half-closed eyes he saw Pai and Taruto rush toward him. Apparently Taruto had been watching with eager interest as well. The blurry image of them standing over him, faces full of concern, was very much like the time he had been injured by the Blue Knight. He smiled, before passing out.

Kisshu came to in his room, on his bed. Pai and Taruto were standing above him, Taruto's face scared, Pai's stern. Kisshu was about to speak, telling them he was fine, when a piece of fruit was shoved into his mouth. Pai had roughly stuck it in there, not seeming to care if he hurt the other alien or not. He turned around, and his deep monotone voice sounded, "You need to eat, Kisshu." With that he left. Taruto looked between the two, and rushed out of the room, leaving something behind on the bed.

Kisshu picked it up, to find it was a candy drop. Taruto had taken to the kitchen ever since they left Earth, trying to replicate the candy drops Pudding had given him. Kisshu took the apple out of his mouth, exchanging it for the candy. It actually tasted pretty good. It couldn't be very nutritious, however, and Kisshu diligently set to work on the apple, struggling to keep it down. Perhaps later he would have a piece of dry toast.

Pai was leaning against his computer, unable to forgive himself for neglecting Kisshu and Taruto. Since they had joined together to defeat their false savior Deep Blue, Pai had felt a sense of responsibility toward the two younger aliens. Taruto floated up shyly to Pai and asked, "What's wrong with Kisshu?"

Pai smiled on the inside. It seemed that his beloved Pudding had rubbed off on him. "Well, he's lovesick. It like,.. well, just imagine of Pudding had told you that she was going to go ahead and get married with that guy who studied under her father." This was the best way Pai could explain it. Taruto's fists clenched, and his eyes became hard. He understood, sort of. Pai ruffled the young alien's hair, and he floated off to the kitchen. He'd been spending a lot of time there lately.

Now that he knew he was alone, Pai opened a fifth window on his computer. It showed the blond human Shirogane. The purple alien knew that Lettuce was in love with him, and it burned him up to think of it. Pai knew how Kisshu felt, and his heart went out to him. Knowing you'd never have a chance at love really hurt. Perhaps he should have been a little kinder to Kisshu. Still, even lovesick he didn't have a reason to neglect his health that much.


	2. Chapter 2

*cracks open a zakuro(pomegranite) and tries to figure out the best way to eat it* Gomenasai, everyone!!! My desktop was stolen, so I couldn't get on to update. No fears, though, I've still been working, and have gotten almost all the way through Chapter 4! Just wait'll you see what I have in store!! *finally starts picking out the seeds one by one and popping them into her mouth* Aah, don't you just love that OCD? Anyways, as long as I have chapters written ahead of time, I'll update regularly every weekend. However, I want plenty of feedback, so I can edit them. *finishes the zakuro and goes to get a fudge pop* I'm not really happy with how I've portrayed Taruto; he seems too innocent to me. True, making the candy drops was sweet(thanks for that, True Colors). Hey, maybe I should give prizes to the first so many people to comment... except I don't have much to offer. Eh well *shrugs* have fun reading *waves*!!!

Pai floated into the kitchen, resolved to pay more attention to his companions. He found Taruto, mixing something in a large bowl. Pai stood in the doorway, silently watching as more ingredients were added. The young alien's small arm muscles strained against the resistant mixture. Pai cleared his throat and Taruto spun around, nearly dropping the whole thing.

"What are you making?" Pai moved closer, only half interested in the answer. He was interested in baking, a science of its own, but he was still preoccupied.

"Cookies, I think. Hey, should I add raisins or chocolate chips?" Taruto held out two small bowls. Pai just stared at the ingredients blankly. He was still stuck on how someone couldn't know what they were making. Taruto turned back around and added some from both bowls, mixing the ingredients in.

Pai left, unsuccesful so far in his attempts. Who knew finding common ground would be so difficult? Well, perhaps he was using the wrong tactic. At least he knew what he shared with Kisshu.

And, speaking of Kisshu, Pai was at his bedroom door. Kisshu was still on his bed, but curled up facing the wall. Pai noticed some things about the green-haired alien as he stood there watching. His hair, greasy and tangled, hanging loose in its holders. His clothes, dirty and wrinkled, looking as though they'd been slept in many times. His slimness. It now seemed obvious how far Kisshu had let himself go.

It was odd, all the little details Pai noticed. He realized that he felt something. It was in his chest, and in his tingling skin. He was unnerved at the strength and suddenness of this feeling. He teleported out to his own room.

What was that he had just felt for Kisshu? What was it, and why was it so familiar? It was such a strong feeling, stronger thananything he had felt before. His heart was pounding in his chest and his skin was hot and prickly.

Sudenly it dawned on the purple-haired alien; he was in love with Kisshu! He was revolted at the thought, but he couldn't stop the feeling. As he continued thinking about it, his mind relented. If it felt so right, how could it possibly be wrong?

Pai drifted off into a light sleep, and started to dream. He was dreaming of Lettuce. She was being held by Shirogane, but that didn't bother him anymore. Lettuce morphed into Kisshu, and Pai was filled with jealousy and rage. But Kisshu summoned his daggers and deftly killed Shirogane. He walked over to Pai and raised his face to the taller alien. Pai leant down, Kisshu's lips were parted, his amber eyes half closed. In another moment their mouths would connect. But Pai startled awake by a kitchen timer going off. Damn Taruto and ghis baking! Still, Pai now knew that he was over Lettuce.


	3. Chapter 3

Gomen, again. I keep forgetting to upload. Plus, I hate copying it again XP it sucks. nyways, thanks for the thoughtful comments. Oh, and if anyone knows, I saw something next to the files I've uploaded that says life... anyone know what that is? Just wondering, I'll let y'all read now, nye-heh =^^=

* * *

Kisshu was thinking of Ichigo. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. She was the only thing in his mind. It had hurt him deeply, seeing her with Aoyama, but he almost welcomed the pain. Presently, though, there was another feeling, other than pain. It was a prickling at the back of his neck, the feeling you get when you're being watched.

There was a sound from the doorway and Kisshu rolled over on his bed in time to see Pai teleporting away. Now why was Pai watching him? Well, maybe it wasn't so odd; Pai was concerned with his health. Kisshu remembered again how rough Pai had been, shoving the apple in his mouth. It sort of reminded him of Ichigo's rough treatment, how she would slap and scratch him.

Kisshu sat up, to find that thinking of Ichigo had aroused him. Or was it thinking of Pai that had done it? Whichever it was, he couldn't have either. Ichigo was miles away and happy with Aoyama. Pai, Well, Pai was was Pasi; statistical mind, completely logical, unable or unwilling to let feelings or affection get in his way.

Kisshu rolled over and let himself fall onto his pillow. Something rolled out from under his bed, and Kisshu reached for it. It was a large bottle of some Earth drink called Scotch. It was caramel in color. Kisshu had almost forgotten about it in his sorrow. He'd gotten a whole stash of liquor before leaving Earth. It was supposed to help with his type of situation.

Kisshu opened up the bottle and sniffed the liquid. It smelled all right, so he took a large swig of it. The alien made a face at the strong taste, but he soon started feeling better. He took another swig, not minding the taste as much the second time around. His head started buzzing, and Kisshu's sight blurred a little. He put the bottle down and walked to the kitchen, forgetting that he could float.

In the kitchen Kisshu found Taruto pulling out a sheet of cookies from the oven. Kisshu went over and draped his arm over the younger alien's shoulder.

"Oh, Kisshu, are you feeling better?" Taruto set the sheet down on the counter, and Kisshu grabbed a cookie. He blew on it, taking a bite.

"Heck yeah, I'm better than ever!" he shoved the rest of the cookie into his mouth and grabbed another. "Y'know, I don't know what I saw in Ichigo. She's a total bitch." Kisshu's words were slurred with the drink, and he leaned heavily on Taruto's short frame. The younger alien could smell the odd tinge on Kisshu's breath.

Pai walked into the kitchen, and Kisshu stumbled over to him. "Yo, Pai, how you doin'?" Kisshu stumbled and fell against Pai, arms around his neck. The older alien blushed, but Kisshu didn't notice.

"Hey, hey, Pai, I got somthin' ta' show ya'." Kisshu turned Pai around around and led him out. Taruto just stared after them and nibbled on a cookie.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't been uploading recently. One I haven't been writing much, and two I hate re-typing the stuff after I've written it already. It leads to a lot of mistakes. Praise the Backspace!!! lol =^^= Oh, and by the way yesterday(January 17) was my birthday. Hooray sweet 16... all I did was eat sushi with my family. The white tuna was the best. The squid was tough, and a little gooey after chewing it a bit. I really wish I coulda' had the sea urchin, but alas, I couldn't. Anyways, I'll let you read now, enjoy!! I'd like comments.

* * *

Kisshu was drunk, obviously. His eyes were unfocused, his gait unsteady, speech lured, and his breath smelled sickly sweet. The question was, should Pai take advantage of the situation? No, he pushed the thought away. It would be no way to show his love if Pai took advantage of him. He was just glad that Kisshu was too drunk to notice his boner.

Kisshu dragged Pai all around the ship, mumbling about nothing in particular. The older alien began to wonder if Kisshu really wanted to show him something. Maybe he forgot? Finally, though, they ended up in Pi's room. Kisshu stumbled over to the bed and fell on it face first. Pai followed him, standing beside the bed. Kisshu rolled over, motioning for the purple-haired alien to sit down. He obliged, and Kisshu started talking.

"Y'know, I think I'm over Ichigo," he began. Pai just sat in silence, not knowing where this might end up, but hoping for something very nice. "And I realize that I'm better off without her. All this time there's been someone who cares a lot about me. He wasn't always by my side, but I just know that my Grandfather loves me."

Pai just sat there, feeling as though cold water had been dumped on him. Kisshu had just said all this with conviction. He didn't seem to be joking. Then again, it could be the alcohol talking.

"Hey, Pai, I see someone else who likes me." The older alien just grunted, expecting another load of bull shit. "Hay, Pai, are you listening?" Pai's eyes focused, to notice that Kisshu was stealing glances at his crotch.

The purple-haired alien was half embarrassed half in shock. He wasn't sure what to do. Would Kisshu object if he tried to make an advance? Or maybe he should apologize? It didn't matter; all he could do was stare into Kisshu's beautiful, questioning face. God, how he wanted to take that delicate face in his hands, to kiss those soft lips. It was amazing, the change that Pai had gone through. In less than a day he had become infatuated with Kisshu.

What about Lettuce?" The younger alien asked.

Pai answered, without emotion, "She's happy with Shirogane."

Kisshu whispered something that sounded like "I'm sorry," but Pai couldn't be sure. The younger alien brought his head up and placed it gently against Pai's face, feeling warm and full of life. Pai blinked at the affectionate gesture. Could Kisshu really feel the same way he did? As of in conformation the green-haired alien brought his face up, parting his lips slightly. Pai was about to bring his own face closer, so close to fulfilling his earlier dream.

Suddenly Kisshu pulled away. Pai first thought that he had been deceived, that Kisshu was messing with him. Then he noticed that the other alien's hands were to his mouth, that he looked pale. Kisshu rushed out of the room, Pai following, and got to the nearest bathroom. The purple-haired alien could hear him vomiting, and was suddenly glad that they hadn't proceeded.

Once the vomiting sounds stopped, Pai entered the bathroom. Kisshu was kneeling over the commode, wiping his mouth. Even in this position he was beautiful, though. He still looked slim, which reminded Pai that he hadn't been eating. The purple-haired looked into the toilet, trying to figure out what the other had eaten. It looked like the apple and two of Taruto's cookies. Pai decided that he would do his best to get Kisshu healthy again. He would get the other alien eating, doing things. But first he would figure out from where he had gotten the liquor.

"Do you want me to stay," he asked, not really wanting to be anywhere near the stinking vomit. Still, he would stay if Kisshu asked.

"No," Kisshu shook his head. "You go get some sleep, I'll be fine."

Pai obliged, first patting Kisshu's head and flushing the toilet. He didn't go to sleep, because it was still the middle of the day, but he did go to the kitchen. Perhaps Taruto knew something about the alcohol.


	5. Chapter 5

SorrysorrysorrysorrySORRY! I suck at updating. lso, there's not much graphicness in this chapter. I forget if I cut off Pai again. You do get to see a little of Taruto, however. It seems I'm turning him into a little imp... oh wait, that's Soul Eater, lol. Anyways, I'm putting up two more chapters after this is published. Hooray for Computer Applications I! All I do is surf google, wikipedia, and transfer my written slash to digital. That's right, I write graphic slash in a notebook anyone can read and its in red pen! Anyways, start reading the story now!

* * *

Kisshu woke up with his head rested on his arms, face staring into a toilet bowl full of his own vomit. His head ached and the acidic smell coming from the toilet bowl made him nauseous. Attempting to get away wasn't the best idea, however. The green-haired alien moved too fast, which exacerbated his headache. The poor thing felt as though his brain were trying to escape his skull. This was his first hangover, and he did not like it.

After much moaning and groaning, draped over the side of the bathtub, Kisshu decided he couldn't stand the stench of barf and reached out his arm, careful not to move anything else, and flushed the toilet. That was another bad move on his part. Opening a portal to escape the noise, Kisshu found himself in the kitchen, banging into pots and pans. This was worse than the toilet, and the alien lay on the floor clutching his head until the noise and the pain stopped.

While occupied with his own torture, Kisshu had forgotten that the kitchen was now Taruto's favorite haunt, and apparently he had slept through the afternoon and night. It was now morning, and the younger brown-haired boy came running at the sound of his cooking utensils being disturbed. Upon entering the kitchen he found Kisshu, huddled on the floor, clutching his head in pain. Pai had talked to him about his suspicions, how he thought Kisshu had booze hidden on the ship. But the younger alien had something else on his mind. He was a troublemaker, and he already knew about hangovers. Boredom makes demons out of the sweetest children, and Taruto was by no means sweet.

The youngest of the trio stopped floating and instead walked into the kitchen, unsatisfied when he didn't see any sign of pain. "Are you okay?" he asked with mock concern, knowing Kisshu wasn't. The little brown-haired demon smirked when his companion winced at his loud tone.

Kisshu didn't respond to Taruto, instead getting up and going to the fridge, grabbing a few items and then getting a glass from the cupboard. He didn't really know what he was doing, but he had a felling about what he was making. Granted, it could be another wave of nausea, but Kisshu was willing to try anything to get rid of the pain.

So the green-haired alien cracked an egg into the glass and poured equal amounts of lemon juice and hot sauce on top of that. Next he sprinkled some salt and pepper onto the concoction and tilted the glass to swirl it around. Something was still missing, and as Kisshu looked around the kitchen his sight rested on the freezer. Getting up carefully, he grabbed an ice cube and dropped on top of the raw egg yolk, popping it and letting the golden liquid spill out and mix with the rest of it. The thing wasn't very pretty, but it might just get rid of his hangover.

Kisshu picked up the glass and tilted it, looking at the contents as light from the ceiling fixture went through them. It looked extremely disgusting, and the alien was suddenly reluctant about putting it in his body. After much hesitation, the green-haired alien pinched his nose and slammed back the concoction. Before he could taste anything Kisshu swallowed, making a face. He heard something and glared at his younger companion, who was trying his hardest to conceal a case of the giggles.

"I can't believe you just ate that," Taruto exclaimed, as he fell to the ground laughing.

"Who ate what?"

Kisshu spun around a little too fast at the sound of Pai's voice and was left clutching his head in pain. He couldn't remember much from the day before, except for puking his guts out, and talking with Pai. What the two extra-terrestrials had discussed, however, escaped him. Still, Kisshu didn't want his older companion knowing what he did. He had a weird feeling, partly shame, but partly something else. Searching his sluggish brain for something to keep Taruto from answering Pai's question, the green-haired alien stood up.

"Hey, Taruto mind making waffles? I'm starving."

Kissu hid his glass from Pai's sight and slumped over the table. Taruto seemed determined to make as much noise as possible while fixing breakfast. Pai walked around the table and sat down across from Kisshu, watching him for a few minutes as the younger alien clutched his pounding temples.

"You okay?" The purple clothed alien's tone was gentle and he seemed to be making an effort to speak quietly. Kisshu was thankful for this, but couldn't think of any reason in particular for the elder to be looking at him with such compassion. Instead of speaking Kisshu nodded, though it was a minute movement, and afterward he buried his head further in his arms. He was obviously not okay.

Breakfast was eaten in silence, and though Kisshu had thought he was hungry, he ate much less than expected. Afterward the green-haired alien opened up a portal to his room and fell through onto his bed, going to sleep with his face buried in his comforter. Before he drifted off Kisshu vowed to himself that he would never touch alcohol again.


	6. Chapter 6

See? I kept true to my word. Odd, it seemed bigger in Word. Anyways, I needed a real plot, so here it is! Crap, now I have to research stuff... maybe. Oh yeah, I need a little help. I need some more synonyms for the aliens. I feel so dull using what I am. And don't worry, I plan on getting more graphic soon. Next time kisshu gets drunk, in fact. OOPS! Too much information all ready. Srooy, no spoilers for you! Anyways, exams are coming up, which means school is almost over. I'll probably write some more during the half-a-day review sessions, so maybe I'll get more up. Wish me luck, I don't know the court cases, ammendments, most of what we went over in Comp. Apps. I for the past quarter, and I HATE imaginary numbers. The only exam I expect to do good on is Biology, and that's 'cause it rocks! Now I command you to read my awesome yet short chapter.

* * *

Breakfast was awkward. Pai wondered if Kisshu remembered anything at all from the day before. Maybe what had almost happened between them was just a mistake. The older alien observed his love interest with scrutiny, concerned for his health. Although Kisshu had said that he was starving, he had eaten hardly more than one waffle before leaving.

"Geez," Taruto exclaimed, dragging Kisshu's plate closer to himself, "he asked for all those waffles and didn't even eat any. Maybe that egg spoiled his appetite."

Pai turned his head to look at the younger boy. He obviously had something to say about Kisshu, and he was probably going to make him ask.

"What egg?"

"He ate a raw egg, with all this other stuff on it. You should have seen it, it was disgusting!"

Pai turned back to his food, contemplating this. Normally the only reason the aliens ate eggs raw was to dispel poisons. It was an instinct that had served them well on their planet, with so many toxins in everything. If that were the case, however, then it would mean that Kisshu had ingested something poisonous.

Pai finished his breakfast and got up, rushing to his computer. Closing down the windows that showed live video from Earth, he opened another program. It was a type of database he had made of all edible substances on Earth. Under liquid there was alcohol, and a chemical structure for every beverage in the category. As he scrolled through them, Pai found one thing in common. There was a chemical in every beverage-from beer to vodka-that was highly toxic to their people. Even worse, it was one hundred percent addictive. One sip and you were hooked.

Pai stared at his screen in shock. He knew what alcohol did to humans, had seen it a hundred times on Earth. But to his own kind, the results were significantly worse. They had not developed a strong enough liver to deal with the toxins of modern Earth, which were very different from their new planet. The alien ran a simulation on his computer to see what he was up against. On seeing the results, however, he wished he hadn't. The symptoms resembled drunkenness at first, but took much less to bring it on. One beer would make you stupid drunk, a few shots of hard liquor, pass out and don't remember marrying a goat in China drunk. From there is worsened. In only a few months the entire body would start dying, resulting in massive organ failure.

The dark-clothed alien teleported to Kisshu's room, suddenly afraid for the one he loved. True, this was the first occurrence, but the results were terrifying. Watching it happen on the simulator had killed Pai's rational mind. When he saw Kisshu face down on the bed, halfway hanging off, he feared for a brief moment that he was dead. However, upon closer inspection, Pai saw that he was, in fact, breathing. With a sigh of relief the older alien picked up the sleeping boy and laid him properly on the bed.

Kisshu shifted in his sleep, turning his head and parting his lips just the slightest bit. It was so inviting that Pai was very much tempted to kiss the younger alien. Just as he brought his face closer, however, the sleeping Kisshu turned again and the older boy's lips ended up on the other's cheek instead. Still, it was a kiss nonetheless. Pai contented himself with that and left the room, determined to find the booze and destroy it. Not only did he have to search the enormous ship, though; he also had to keep one eye on Kisshu for any serious symptoms.


	7. Chapter 7

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's the ultimate evil of fanfictions: A BONUS CHAPTER THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY *makes really bad ghost noises*

* * *

Minto fidgeted with the soggy tea bag in her cup. She had something important on her mind and today she was going to address it. Today was the day the former MewMews had agreed upon for their anniversary. It was in the summer so Ichigo and Aoyama were back from their studies in England. Zakuro was also back from a modeling tour around Japan and had a few weeks before she set off to model the same line in America. It was the dark-haired woman that Minto had an issue with. She needed to ask Zakuro something before they both went their separate ways.

Before long it was time to leave for the café and Minto gave her cheoufer the familiar address. He smiled to himself, wondering if his mistress was going to begin 'working' there again. Her mood had soured over the year, no doubt due to the lack of companionship. He didn't ask, however, because he needed the job.

When she arrived the ballerina noticed that, as always, she was the only one to arrive on time. Lettuce came rushing to the doors a few minutes afterward, glasses askew, with a piece of string clinging to her hair. Between apologies she explained that she had recently gotten a job designing plush toys and had pulled an all-nighter working on a rush order.

The two girls walked inside as they caught up. Pudding came shortly, carrying her little sister on her shoulders. Apparently her father had come home and was training her brothers so the monkey-like girl was watching the youngest of the family. Late as always was Ichigo, who was practically drooling over her steady boyfriend Aoyama, while he was trying to help her with trigonometry.

Minto began to get anxious as minutes ticked by without the appearance of the lonely wolf. Just as the rest of them were beginning to suggest that they begin without her, ebony legs stepped through the doorway. Cold dark eyes glinted as Zakuro slammed the doors of the café right in the face of her agent, who apparently kept her after a meeting and had therefore made the oldest member late for the get-together.

Upon seeing her idol Minto calmed down and returned to her uppity self, drinking copious amounts of the finest tea and ordering around the two poor girls working that day as though she had hired them for her staff. The girls spent their time munching on Akasaka's delicious cakes and catching up with each other. Eventually Shirogane came downstairs and with him he brought a surprise. From behind his back flew an all-too familiar pink powder puff that flew around the room and eventually stuck to entertaining the toddler that had accompanied Pudding.

After talking a little with the other girls Zakuro sat down across from Minto. Both pairs of dark eyes made contact before the wolf spoke.

"You seem like you have something on your mind."

Minto shrugged mentally. Now was as good a time as any. "Actually, I wanted to ask a favor of you, Zakuro one-sama. I've joined a ballet troupe and in a few months we are going to tour America. I've checked the schedules and I was wondering if you would attend the house when we're both in San Fran Cisco. We have a showing in the evening, so you should be done modeling by then."

The blue dird's anxiety was hidden behind a mask of calm and formality, a mask one soon became accustomed to in the world of the upper class. Still, there was no mistake that the look in her eyes was that of desperation. It would be an honor for the world-famous Zakuro Fujiwara would attend her recital, not to mention the fact that it would attract a lot of welcome publicity.

"I'll come too! Me and Aoyama are planning to be in America anyways."

"No one asked you, Ichigo!" Minto was extremely annoyed. She didn't need Ichigo and Aoyama there, they'd hardly attract a crowd, unless Ichigo turned into a cat.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, what everyone's been waiting for. My first time writing a MxM sex scene, second writing a sex scene period. Please, reviews would be very welcome.

* * *

Kisshu woke up snuggled comfortably under his covers. He didn't remember waking up and lying down properly, but it was entirely possible. The green-haired alien felt much better. He had slept through the night and it was now morning. The teen reached under his bed and grabbed a bottle of Red Stripe. Beer. Hooray beer. Kisshu was about to pop the top off when he remembered his vow. Quickly he returned the bottle to its hiding place and floated out of his room. He needed something to take his mind off the liquor.

Creating a portal, Kisshu stuck his head through. He had a mind to wash his face and maybe brush his teeth or something. The alien was halfway through his portal when he realized that someone else was in the bathroom as well, in the shower. The shower was one of those corner dealies, glass walls, no tub, rather small. Unable to keep his eyes from wandering before he left, Kisshu took a peek at whoever was in the shower.

They were turned away from him, but as there were only two other people on the ship Kisshu had a fair chance of figuring out who it was. The sight that met his eyes was loose purple hair darkened by the water until it looked black. It was Pai, sitting in the shower letting the water run over his body. Kisshu couldn't help himself. His amber eyes wandered down the older boy's body. His back was muscular, but not too much. Pai's arms were the same. They looked strong and firm, like rocks. Further down were his buttocks, god-like perfection. Pai leaned back against one of the corner walls, eyes closed, giving Kisshu a good view of his chest. Pai had washboard abs, strong and firm, but not extremely super buff.

Suddenly Kisshu backed away in disgust. He'd been ogling Pai like he was a teenage girl. Sure, the guy was sexy, but he was just that, a **guy**. Wait, had he just thought of Pai as sexy? Kisshu had to get the image of the purple-haired hunk out of his mind, he had to distract himself. Going back to his room, the alien realized he had a hard-on. Gross, Pai had made him hot. Kisshu couldn't drown his thoughts fast enough.

Reaching under his bed Kisshu ignored the beer and went straight for the hard liquor. Grabbing a bottle of vodka, he tore the lid off and swigged the stuff like it was water. First he got a buzz, and then his head began spinning. Finally he could deal with the fact that Pai was a big piece of man candy. Actually, it wasn't that bad. Pai was way hotter than Ichigo. Maybe he should go and tell him.

Kisshu created another portal, but he was so drunk that he misjudged where it would open up. Instead of stumbling through into the bathroom, the drunken alien ended up in the shower. Pai started, yelling out, but Kisshu was looking down at his crotch. Pai may be flustered and trying to push Kisshu out of the shower, but he was still aroused. Then again, who wouldn't be? Kisshu was standing under the shower head, clothes getting wet from the spray and clinging to his body.

Kisshu crossed his arms and hooked his fingers under his shirt, pulling off the sopping wet garment and throwing it out of the shower. His own chest wasn't as muscular as Pai's and his ribs were still showing, but he didn't look that bad over all. By now he was throbbing, and the naked body in front of him wasn't helping in the least. The teenaged alien didn't notice it but his older companion was blushing profusely.

Pulling off his pants and boxers, Kisshu leaned forward. His breath must have reeked of liquor, but he jammed his lips against Pai's mouth. At first the older alien seemed reluctant when Kisshu forced his tongue between his lips, but after a few minutes he melted into the kiss. Suddenly Kisshu grabbed Pai's manhood. He was hard, and the younger alien was aroused even more by it. The green-haired alien shifted his hands to grab Pai's bum. He grunted, but Pai couldn't possibly know what was going to happen next.

The drunk alien pushed Pai against the wall of the shower and parted his legs. Kisshu was throbbing like mad. He got between Pai's legs so he couldn't close them and grabbed his own length, guiding it into the older alien's hole. Pai gasped and clamped shut around Kisshu before relaxing. The green haired alien began thrusting, each time going deeper and deeper inside his big hunk of man candy. Pai must have accidentally turned the water to cold, as the droplets hitting Kisshu's skin caused it to rise up into goose pimples. The warmth around his manhood was a shocking contrast, and on each swing back a little of it was exposed to the cold water. The rapid shift from hot to cold to hot again was erotic, arousing, it felt sublime.

Pai started moaning, though whether it was in pain or pleasure Kisshu couldn't tell. He couldn't stop now, though. It was beginning to get unbearable, the pleasure that was trying to make its way to his booze addled brain. Finally, after a lot of grunting and moaning, the alien came. It was a release and finally he removed his manhood from Pai's tight ass. He was exhausted, panting, and had to lean against one of the walls of the shower to rest for a minute. Slowly Pai straightened up, turning around and grabbing Kisshu by the shoulders. The younger alien allowed himself to be led out of the shower and to his room, dried off and sat down on his bed. It was odd that he couldn't seem to catch his breath. Kisshu felt weak and shaky, like he couldn't support his weight. Suddenly the room span and he was looking at the ceiling. Pai yelled out again, this time in concern. His face appeared in Kisshu's field of view briefly before the world went black and he was passed out.


End file.
